the_encyclopedia_of_examinations_in_hong_kongwikiaorg_zh-20200214-history
2015 English Language Paper2 Writing Part B
4.Learning English through Social Issues Reasons for the phenomenon (Any TWO) The places of tertiary education/university places are fairly limited. Students attaining a grade that is not as good as others in the HKDSE may not be able to enter local universities. They have no choice but to go overseas to continue their studies. Students have DSE results that fall short of their own expectations. They fail to get into the subjects they prefer. In pursuit of their favourite fields of knowledge, they study overseas. The range of subjects in the universities in Hong Kong is not as diverse as in other countries such as Australia and the USA. For instance, Australian counterparts (universities) offer aviation programmes, which none of the universities in HK provide. Students may want to have a real experience of life overseas and know more about different cultures. Impact on local schools and on children leaving to study overseas On local schools Local universities may lose some elite students who prefer to study overseas because local universities do not offer programmes they are passionate about or because of their interest in different cultures Local universities, in view of their fields of weakness when compared with universities in other countries, will improve by providing more diverse courses and programmes for local students to choose. On children who leave to study overseas They will have the chance to learn about different cultures, meet different peoples, and brush up their language skills. For example, their English levels will improve drastically when they go to English-speaking nations They can learn to be more independent. They cannot rely on their parents and relatives but they have to learn to live on their own. They will have better interpersonal skills as they get to live with different people. They will learn to respect different cultures and customs Key tips Genre: article (for school magazine) Register: semi-formal Structure: Introduction(around 50 words): Nowadays, it is a common phenomenon in Hong Kong that parents send their children overseas to complete their schooling. Perhaps some of your parents also want you to study overseas. So what is the impact of this phenomenon on local schools and on children studying outside Hong Kong? Body Paragraphs (~100words each paragraph, the first two paragraphs on two reasons, 1 para on impact on local schools, 1 para on children leaving to study overseas) Use topic sentences at the beginning of each paragraph to bring out the controlling idea (the main idea). For example: One reason for this phenomenon is _____________. Another reason is that _____________________. For local schools, a possible impact is _______. For those children who study overseas, they may/will ____________. Ending paragraph (around 50 words) These are the reasons why we see so many parents, perhaps including yours, hope to have their children study outside Hong Kong. The impact is far-reaching. Not only can children learn to be independent, local schools will have the incentive to improve to keep up with the top-notch universities overseas as well. Total: 400-600 words 8. Genre: formal letter Register: formal (keep the use of phrasal verbs to the least) Aim: to suggest 2 activities for language arts festival+Reasons Structure: Dear Sir/Madam I would like to put forward two interesting activities for the language arts festival during the summer break. The first activity is ____________. The second activity is ____________. I sincerely hope that my suggestions would help. Thank you very much for your consideration. Yours faithfully Chris Wong